justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 2: Beat Your Face… Literally!
PREVIOUSLY ON... “Welcome to the first episode of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! We’ve found the Tantalizing Twelve to compete in this season!” Gingica: “Make space for the queen... and my body.” Sin D.: “*fixes hair* I look pretty good for an inactive b*tch.” “On the mainstage, category is '''Drag On The Streets'! Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… WIN!”'' Gingica': So, how are y’all’s hot glue dresses coming along? ''OzQueen: We’re not using hot glue like you, b*tch.'' sound “'''Sin D. Kate', giving us needles!”'' ''HoWaffles: “Oh my god, you made me SO happy tonight! Out of everyone, your look is my absolute favorite!”'' “Condragulations, you are the '''winner' of this week’s challenge!”'' “'''Hannah', Robin X, you are up for elimination.”'' “The time has come... for you to lipsync… '''FOR YOUR LIFE'!”'' ''Nateo G2D: “I would like to forfeit the competition.”'' ''QOS: “Are you sure?”'' ''Nateo G2D: Gia Gunn Absoluteeeeely.'' ''Nateo G2D...'' '''''After Nateo’s elimination… Tina: Can you guys believe that, she just willingly quit?! Hannah: That was insane. Hannah: (confessional) Being in the bottom 2 was a real wake-up call. I know I’ve learned from my mistakes so hopefully it never happens again. Nateo: (lipstick message) Bye y’all, as a gift I’m giving y’all a clown academy pass! Gingica: (wiping off Nateo’s lipstick message) Aww, we’ll miss you Nateo!... Not. Robin: I don’t think I deserved to be in the bottom. Gingica: Girl you just wore a transparent jumpsuit and called it plastic. Tina: To be completely honest, Robin, I was gonna tell you to change up something in your outfit or maybe add more plastic to it before the runway but I decided not to. rucucucu Robin: And why didn’t you? Tina: Honey, this isn’t Beat Yo Face: My Best Friend’s Mascara, this is a competition. I’m trying to win this whole thing. scraping sound effect Robin: (confessional) I get where Tina is coming from, but there’s a distinction between being focused on the competition and being a complete b*tch. I just don’t think she’s a good sport, she might be the next to go. María: Anyways, congrats to our winner! Sin D.: Thank you! Sin D.: (confessional) Winning the first challenge is huge. I’m making it clear that I deserve to be here. Erikka: I didn’t win, but at least I didn’t flop! It feels pretty good. Gingica: Don’t get cocky Miss Thing you just got lucky. rolls her eyes Erikka: (confessional) We’re only an episode in and I’m already sick of her. Whenever I get the chance to send her home, you best believe I’ll take it. orchestral music while camera pans towards the different queens Werk Room The next day... Maricarmen: (confessional) It’s a new day in the Werk Room! It just feels great to not be the first to go home, I feel like now we can all put our heads in the game and focus more. Maricarmen: So ladies, what do you think the challenge is for today? Robin: I hope it’s another sewing challenge, get me a sewing machine and I can turn it out. Tina: Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure last episode was a sewing challenge and you bombed it. sound pans to Robin “Oooh girl!” “She done already done had herses!” Beating your face is not as easy as it sounds. There are a million things that can go wrong, but we trust our queens to have it down to a formula. So get out there and share it with the world and hopefully you won't be exposed as a racist on a YouTube video made by a 13 year old. Maxi Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png HELLO HELLO HELLO! queens freak out Hosts: Good morning our queens! For today’s Maxi Challenge, you will be living your MUA fantasies. That’s right, you will be designing your own make-up line! scream in excitement Using the template provided below, you will have to give your make-up line a name, a packaging/visual and a tagline. Separate from that, you must write a short but sweet paragraph that will serve as the sales pitch for your line! And that’s not all! We want you to create your very own makeup guru persona. So, on the runway, category is... Influencer Realness! You’ll have to create a unique, distinctive look that matches the product you’re selling and shows off your personality. Once again, you’ll be judged based on Creativity, Beauty, Fittingness and Polish! You have 72 hours to submit your make-up line, sales pitch, and runway look to your Facebook confessional chat. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List *OzQueen 3/3 *Gingica 3/3 *Robin X 3/3 *Billy Eyelash 0/3 *Maricarmen Maestra 3/3 *Natasha 3/3 *Erikka69 3/3 *Tina Dream 3/3 *Hannah 3/3 *Sin D. Kate 3/3 *María Netta 3/3 Werk Room the queens get to work, Tina flashes Natasha a stink-eye Tina: (confessional) So last night on the runway, Natasha’s Katy Perry-inspired look was… interesting. I cannot believe she had the nerve to completely copy my drag. Did this b*tch think twice before deciding to completely imitate me? walks up to Natasha’s workbench. Tina: What’s good? Natasha: What? Tina: You thought I wouldn’t notice the fact you completely copied my drag last challenge? Natasha: This is what this is about? Girl, you and I both know I did it better. sound Natasha: (confessional) Tina is mediocre while my drag is high quality. I’m going to make a Katy inspired look again this week and if she doesn’t like it… Well, she can fight me. hosts enter the Werk Room once again for a walk-through. Hosts: Hello hello hello! We’re back! walks up to Robin X’s workbench. HoWaffles: Hey queen! How’s the challenge going? Robin: I'm working on it, trying to make the topic funny. HoWaffles: Mhm... I hope you have something interesting to show us after last week. Robin: The concept for the makeup line I'm going for is to put the problematic beauty guru who uses it in the footsteps of the offended. I've been looking at offensive beauty guru tweets/post as research for my idea. HoWaffles: Well that’s clever, the key to these challenges isn’t necessarily beauty or polish, sometimes a great concept that’s executed well is all you need. Alright, I’ll leave you to it. of Snakes chats with Billy Eyelash. QOS: Hey, how’s it going? Billy: Not very well… I think I’m sick. fakes a cough sound QOS: Well, I hope you’ll at least be able to do some of the challenge. Billy: I’ll try, but I have no idea what to do. Billy: (confessional) I feel horrible. I really want to do the challenge but I think it’s just not gonna happen. QOS: OK then… I hope you feel better and if you have any further questions just let us know. Billy: Thank you. Commercials First up, Billy Eyelash! … Billy Eyelash? Billy Eyelash to studio 3? go around to check if she’s in the building Via: I don’t think she’s gonna show up. sound QOS: Alright, we’re gonna move on... Erikka69, with Sweet Kisses! HoWaffles: Action! Erikka: Miss your childhood years? Do you still want to live your teenage dreams? With Sweet Kisses by Erikka, it’s never too late to look young! �� Next up, Gingica, with Beat It! Via: Michael Jackson hu? Gingica: Are you tired of looking boring with your generic makeup that looks the same as 453984 other products? Get this EXTRA SPECIAL BEAT IT: CRYSTAL COLLECTION. This includes 3 shades of lipstick and mascara! Both include Poppin' Blue, Purple Fantasies, Pink Extravaganza. But what makes this special is their crystal effect on your beaten face! Steal the show at prom, a birthday, an evening out, a wedding or a funeral, literally anywhere. Get it now or stay ugly! Hannah, with bury a face! Hannah: “Break out your crown” and “bury your face” with the new Billie Eilish inspired makeup line. This line includes products featured in a myriad of goth colors. With an assortment of products in different colors, you’ll certainly be “kept in the dark”. Mix and match different styles to have your inner darkness glow. HoWaffles: She stole Billy’s gig! Maricarmen Maestra, advertising Purple Look! Maricarmen: Are you tired of always having the same look and same colors on your lips? Maricarmen Maestra brings you her first (waterproof) lipstick, with her unique Purple Look (Morado Mire on Spanish-speaking territories). There are more colors coming soon so you can slay your look from the USA to Spain, so stay tuned for more! María Netta's Fierce Lesbian! QOS: Lesbo-no-she-betta-don’t! María: Fierce Lesbian by María Netta is the number 1 makeup line for women who love other women. The edible chocolate pigments turn you into a real snack and the sapphic fantasy every woman is looking for! 100% homophobia free! Natasha Zamolodchikova bringing us Lé Pitre! Natasha: Sexually attracted to clowns? Never have been to France? Got 1 point less than your opponent but still have the nerve to come for her? sound Then "Lé Pitre" make up line is all you need! It's a cheap product of good quality (made in China) that lets you create a lot (2) of unique looks and stylings! If you feel like your friend is acting a fool then this beautiful box from "Lé Pitre" collection may be a perfect present for them! Pre-order exclusively on Ali Express now! *wink* hosts burst into laughter OzQueen, bringing us Gigi’s Clown Make-Up! HoWaffles: Prison, honey! OzQueen: Planning on selling the line on farmacies or dollar stores, since i want the kit to be eficient and quick, for all the clowny fools to put make up on, i don't want those people to wast 500 dollars on a james charles palette that contains male juices, ew, i want those people to waste 50 dollars on this clown vip kit made by me and endorsed by clown queen miss gigi mc'donalds, wich is safer, quicker and looks better on the face, not like our rival james charles that looks like a clown and he doesn't even have a damn clown pallete smH. holds up a framed picture of James Charles hosts lose it OzQueen: Love xoxo Robin X's Offendless! Robin: Offendless is my makeup line that is made for people who makes racist/homophobic/transphobic/anti-Muslim/sexist remarks towards other people or sexually harasses people. The person who uses this is put into the shoes of the people they offended so they can learn what it’s like to be treated like dirt for their race, sexuality, gender identity, religion, etc. It hopefully can make you learn your lesson and try to treat those people with the same amount of respect you treat people of your own. The product is free because it costing money would just not do well with fixing the world and preventing these problems. This is why you should buy this product so we can fix all the discrimination in the world. rucucucu Via: ...OK. Moving on… Sin D. Kate's Pop-Up Undercover! Sin D.: Do you ever feel like trash? Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror and think "Oh my god I'm such a fat f*cking pore"? Then step up to our totally sanitized labs with our very own Pop-Up! Undercover. Our products have been verified by FDA administration as... toxic??? Meh. Anyway, we at PU!U want to provide our customers with environmentally friendly and cruelty free products that you can use anywhere on the go! From your next business meeting, to using it for your unique baddie looks, meeting up with an old friend at her mother-in-law's funeral to sell your amazing essential oils, the possibilities are endless! hosts crack up Produced by KKKatesmetiks Labs, our brand includes a wide range of amazing and diverse products. From our eyeshadow palettes "The Asbestos Collection" and "Shards and Stray Hair", we want to show you that not all makeup companies are owned by shady gurus who can't make a good apology video for the life of them. Teens will DIE from for this palette (not literally please don't think that don't sue us) Pop it out, keep it undercover! (we don't wanna get investigated please look at what happened to the other ones don't look at our old tweets please keep them undercover we are begging you) hosts clap Last but not least, Tina Dream and her Katy Cat Collection! enters holding a boombox QOS: ...Oh? by Katy Perry plays Tina: If you thought the trailer for the new Cats trailer was something, wait until you see this new beauty brand inspired by one of the most iconic pop artists of our time. Introducing the Katy Cat Collection, a new line of sickening beauty products fit for a feline. You’ll be at the top of the pride when you discover over 30 different shades made for all different skin colors. That’s right, here at Katy Cat Cosmetics, we believe that makeup has no label. Therefore, we have developed shades that match a variety of skin tones. We are also dermatologist-tested and 100% sanitary. Call now and we will throw in a free copy of KP5 (Katy Perry approved). So step your p*ssy up...literally....with this new collection of makeup for all Katy Cats alike. Thank you! HoWaffles: ...OK, thank you Tina. Runway Via BYF S03E02 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E02 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E02 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! How y’all doing? QOS: El Rojo Amante is BACK baby! HoWaffles: I’m hot and red-y! Via: I’m red to filth! This week, we challenged our queens to craft their very own make-up lines, and on the runway, we’ll be meeting their MUA personas! Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! First up, Billy Eyelash! … judges whisper among themselves HoWaffles: Is she for f*cking real? QOS: I don’t know... Well, moving on… . . . . Erikka69! . . . . Gingica! . . . . Hannah! . . . . Maricarmen Maestra! . . . . María Netta! . . . . Natasha! . . . . OzQueen! . . . . Robin X! . . . . Sin D. Kate! . . . . And Tina Dream! Judges' Critiques Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. When we call your name, please step forward. . . . . Erikka69 . . . . Hannah . . . . María Netta . . . . Maricarmen Maestra The four of you are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the NikkieTutorialses and James Charleses of the week. Let’s get on to the judges’ critiques! Starting with Billy Eyelash! Hosts: Billy, you have shown zero incentive to work hard and show us that you deserve to be in this competition like the rest of your competitors. We have seen you slack and heard you make up excuses this entire competition. Today, you didn’t even try to give us a concept for your challenge and did not even bother thinking about it, this shows us, the hosts, that you don’t take this competition seriously. Our only advice is, start taking it seriously and step your p*ssy up. Next up, Gingica! QOS: Your makeup box and look have so much polish and beauty. I can see you put a lot of effort into your challenges. It’s simple and clean and a fully thought out concept. I just want to see a little more creativity. Step out of the box and go beyond the norm. But overall, good job tonight! HoWaffles: I absolutely LOVED the simplistic and minimalistic design for your makeup box and I loved your look even more! Something about the simplicity of your work today is oddly satisfying for me. The overall aesthetic was so pleasing and the small details you put in your makeup box such as those splashes of makeup on the title shows me that you have dedication. I would’ve loved it if you elaborated more on your makeup product though as your sales pitch wasn’t that strong for me. All in all, great job tonight. Via: Your line could be considered somewhat basic, but your attention to detail and the choice to create a cohesive aesthetic that extends to your runway look tonight shows me that you truly care about what you create. Your commercial was short but sweet and I love how you tied your product into the crystal theme we’ve got going on this season. Good job! Thank you, Gingica. Moving on to Natasha! QOS: I absolutely loved your makeup line! Your sense of humor is so iconic and I loved your sales pitch. Your makeup box is polished, colorful and great! It’s actually hilarious I cracked up reading it. Your look tonight is a good representation of your makeup line and you in general. A humorous but beautiful look with a Madame X CD of course. Great job tonight. HoWaffles: To both you and OzQueen, I found your concepts today rather similar, but of the two, I liked yours less. Don’t get me wrong though, I loved your work tonight! I find your comedy rather special and I loved your execution on the makeup box. Your look though did not completely stand out for me, it’s good, but it’s not great, though I love how you incorporated comedy in your look as well with that Madame X CD. As for your sales pitch, it was probably one of the funniest ones tonight, I know I’ve already made it clear but I really love your sense of humor! Overall, good job. Via: Well, this week you came for both OzQueen and Tina Dream’s gigs! I thought your line was a bit stronger than OzQueen’s (no offense to her), and I’m glad you continue to display your comedic chops. Your sales pitch was hilarious and I love that you incorporated the horrible Witness Tour makeup into your line’s visual and your runway look. All in all, excellent work. Thank you, Natasha. Next, OzQueen! QOS: You and Natasha had very similar concepts tonight and they were both super strong. Personally, I like Natasha’s a little better but that does not take away from the fact that your makeup line is amazing! The box is so iconic and it does Ms. Gigi McDonald justice. It’s just needs a tad bit more polish and make sure to check your grammar next time. Your look is so colorful and is probably my favorite of the night. It is fun and brings me joy. Your sales pitch was also my favorite of the night, it was hilarious! Great job OzQueen. HoWaffles: Out of everyone’s looks tonight, yours was my absolute favorite! I love the colors and the ‘positive energy’ it gives out, and, it’s polished and fits the theme of your makeup box! As for your makeup box, the detail that stood out for me was incorporating musical legend Gigi McDonald. You and Natasha were very head-to-head tonight but I favor your work because of all the small and intricate details you’ve included, to add to that, your sales pitch was completely hilarious, good job! Via: First of all, I’m really glad you didn’t show up in a mascot costume this week! Though I think your look is kinda serving $5 Party City costume realness, your line’s presentation is great and the sales pitch made us absolutely LOSE it. Though the base concept is very similar to Natasha’s, you both went in different directions with it and it paid off. You’re finally starting to show why you deserve to be here. Well done! Thank you, OzQueen. Next up, Robin X! QOS: Girl….. You know you didn’t need to have the template as the background. But moving on from that, I can say that I liked the concept of your makeup line but I didn’t like the execution. I know you have potential because of your growth between seasons. I’d like it if you go the extra mile and put just a tad bit more effort into the details of your challenges. Your look also had a good concept. A racist person transforms into a Muslim queen. That’s something nobody would ever think of. Your sales pitch wasn’t terrible, just edit your work, make sure it makes complete sense. HoWaffles: I’m really in awe of how much you’ve progressed since last season, this season you’re showing us more thought out concepts and looks and I really appreciate that. But, one thing you need to be very aware of, and I’ve made that clear tonight, you HAVE to have some attention to detail in these looks, detail shows dedication, and dedication is very important if you want to make it far here. As for your concept, I loved the idea, but the execution, not so much. Your box felt very lackluster for me and it left me wishing you did more with it because you had such a well thought out concept, however, I did find your sales pitch clever and well put-out. Via: The concept you came up with was very interesting, but the execution just… flopped. In your pitch you just kept talking and talking and it started to feel more like a lecture and less like a make-up commercial. Your box is barebones and felt like it was hastily slapped together and I get what you were trying to do with your runway look(s) tonight but there’s still a serious lack of polish. I hope to see you continue to evolve. Thank you, Robin. Next up, Sin D. Kate! QOS: Once again, you’re serving! Your makeup box was great and super stylish. I’d want this hanging in my house. I loved how even though your makeup line was humorous, it still seems believable knowing how real life makeup lines can be shady with their makeup…. You wrote SO much for your sales pitch but I was constantly entertained by it. You put so much effort into the challenges and I can tell you’re going to be a front runner in this competition. Well done Sin. HoWaffles: For a second week in a row you’ve shocked and surprised me! Again, your work tonight is my favorite of the bunch. Your box amazed me tonight as it showed some very colorful and fantastic graphic designing, and the same can be said for your look! I love how chic and minimalistic your look is and can we talk about that sales pitch?! You were the only one who gave us not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE paragraphs for your sales pitch, if that doesn’t scream dedication, I don’t know what the hell does! Such a set of skills is very hard to find around here (no shade) and we’re only a second week in and you’ve already established your place in this competition, you’re already showing us why you deserve to be here. Excellent job tonight! Via: You continue to amaze us! The concept for your line is definitely unique and I adore the light, pleasant color-blocking going on in both the visuals and the runway look. The poking fun at makeup gurus and their problematic tendencies and the allusion to not-so-safe products in your pitch was hysterical and I love that the former extends to your runway look with the subtle inclusion of a burqa. Your dedication and creativity is what continues to make you rise above the competition and I hope you keep it up. Great job! Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Last but not least, Tina Dream! QOS: I didn’t think your makeup line was terrible. It had a thought out concept and it looked alright but it’s just missing so much polish. It’s pretty messy and I was disappointed tonight. I like what you wrote on your makeup box but the makeup shown just doesn’t look good. I thought it was some Dollar Store little girl makeup realness. It just doesn’t work. Your sales pitch and look were cute but a little tacky. I believe you can go so much further with your concepts. Don’t let Katy Perry hold you back. HoWaffles: I like how your box and your look both follow the same theme/concept, however, I found what you presented us today sort of… mediocre. I didn’t hate anything you gave us tonight, I just found it kind of cliché and corny at some points. I know you can do better than this and you’ve already shown that you can serve us some concepts, I expect more from you and I really do think if you push yourself hard enough you might land in higher up in the competition. Via: You’re definitely sticking to your Katy Perry impersonator roots, which isn’t bad, but I hope it isn’t all you’ve got to offer. I liked your pitch and the overall concept but the execution is shoddy, to say the least. I mean, one of the products on your packaging looked like literal sh*t and the runway look is nothing to write home about. I know you can do better than this. Thank you, Tina. Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. deliberation queens come back from the Untucked lounge Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. Gingica . . . . . . . . You're safe. . . . . . . . . Natasha . . . . You are... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...safe. . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen This week, you took us to clown church, and we went cucu for it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate Your minimalist chic made the judges squeak! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Condragulations, you are BOTH the winners of this week’s challenge! . . queens are shocked . . Sin D.: (confessional) It feels great to win two challenges back to back. B*tches better beware! . . OzQueen: (confessional) I finally won my first challenge but I have to share it with this h0e? Girl please. . . The two of you may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . Robin X Your Offendless was offensive...ly bad. . . . . . . . . . . . . Billy Eyelash We’re starting to wonder if your disinterest just means you’re… talentless. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tina Dream Your KatyCat upswing did not leave us meowing. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tina Dream... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You’re safe. You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . That means, Robin X and Billy Eyelash… I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination. . . . Robin: (confessional) Not again… his face in his hands . . . Billy: (confessional) the confessional room Elimination Two queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for Anna Wintour by Azealia Banks. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts pulls out all the stops Robin: (confessional) Billy clearly doesn't deserve to be here. She didn't submit for the main challenge. She clearly isn't submitting for the lipsync either. Bye b*tch to her. gives up and just stands on her end of the stage safe queens scream at her from the back of the stage Hannah: Billy, let’s go! Billy: (confessional) I don’t know what to do. I just want to disappear. Sin D.: (confessional) It's hard not to laugh looking at this trainwreck. She might as well just walk off set at this point. Robin strikes a pose, the song ends hosts clap . . . . . . . . . . Ladies, we’ve made our decision. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Robin X… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . tears up . . . You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . . Billy Eyelash, the world will certainly keep their eyes peeled for your talent. Now… Billy: Guess I’m the bad guy! leaves the stage Hosts: Our Tenacious Ten… The competition is heating up. Think you can handle it? Now remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! Category:Blog posts